Their Untimely Demise FNAF Story
by DaGamer14
Summary: This is told from the 1st Perspective of Caleb. It is however different from the official theory. I thank my Skype friend for helping me write it.


A Five Nights at Freddy's long short story fan fiction about the five children's deaths. I have different names for them: Kayla, Ricky, Sadie, Caleb, and Lewis. Told from 1st perspective from Caleb. Yes, this is different from the actual theory.

My friend, Ricky, was throwing his 8th birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. I thought I wasn't going to be able to go since mom usually had to work Saturday's, but this Saturday she didn't. "Enjoy the party sweetie." she told me as she dropped me off first then going to park afterwards. "Caleb!" I heard turning around sharply and seeing my friend Sadie wearing one of her many cute dresses and a bow that matched her outfit like always. She hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe but I laughed and followed her inside. There were my friends all around the table playing some sort of game while waiting for the cake to be placed on the table. "Hey guys." I said waving to them and taking my seat. "How long have you guys been sitting here?" I curiously asked. "For about an hour but we're bored." Kayla replied yawning and placing her head on the table. The other 3 nodded in agreement that it was boring. I sighed and got up to walk around then I stopped to watch the performance by the three animatronics on stage. While that was happening I spotted out of the corner of my eye a boy, about me and my friends ages, watching and tapping on the window. He looked like he wanted to join in on the fun. I was about to head outside to introduce myself to when Sadie dragged me off to come play some arcade game to stay occupied.

Another 20 minutes passed. All 5 of us were sitting around the table when we heard. "Hi there boys and girls." Ricky looked his eyes big and wide with excitement upon seeing the simple chocolate cake and Golden Freddy. They must have been setting the robot up to bring him the cake. "Now once you kids finish eating we're going to play a game." Golden Freddy continued, but I noticed the tone sounded drastically different. Sadie nudged me as if to wake me up like we were in class. I jolted and looked at her. "You OK?" she asked me with a concerned look. I nodded back to her and began to eat the chocolate cake. Every so often I would glance at Golden Freddy and I would feel something slightly unnerving about him. Once we all had finished the cake we followed Golden Freddy to play this game. "Guys, I don't think we're allowed back here." I whispered to the other four. "It might be an exclusive party room just for my party." Ricky said with excitement in his voice.

Upon entering the room the door shut softly behind us. We all stood near the door though, terrified of why the room was dimly lit. A chill went down my spine, I knew I didn't want to be here and I was ready to go home. "Guys I think we should go." I suggested to them. The Golden Freddy turned towards all of us. "The fun has just begun….why leave so soon?" he asked. All of us took a step back quickly in terror as we saw the head removed and a sinister man revealed that took its place… an imposter. He seems to be wearing a security guard outfit with a golden badge. I then turned to my friends, their eyes, they were filled with terror as we all were on the other side of the room, near the door, watching the man. "The door…" I thought running turning around and running to it trying to push or pull it open. It wouldn't pry one bit. I turned slowly and saw the man holding a sharply bladed knife and walking towards us slowly. Sadie and Kayla started screaming, while they were behind Ricky and Lewis. "Mommy!" Sadie screamed with tears running down her face. The man began to become irritated with her screams and he walked over to us, gripping the knife with intense rage. Lewis pushed the man back onto the floor and turned towards me. "Caleb! Open the door!" he yelled, just as the man was getting back up. I continued to try. The door wouldn't budge one bit, there was probably a fault in the locking mechanism. I began to bang on the door and even scream for someone to come to the room, but no one could hear them since of the racket in the front part of the pizzaria with the children running around playing happily, while the animatronics were singing drowning out my calls of help. I turned towards Lewis with a sullen look. We were going to die here….."Now now…" the man said in an irritated tone now grabbing Lewis by the neck and dragging him across the room. I saw him squirm trying to break free and all of us just sat there and watched in ultimate horror not even helping him. I had to move, I had to help him. Without knowing I rushed up to the man and jumped on his back, arms wrapping around his neck. Doing that I was quickly thrown onto the floor and blacking out. A few minutes later, my friend's are trembling in fear, they managed to spray the man's eyes. The man seems to be in pain from whatever substance they threw at him, but it seems to be the mustard bottle from the box for extra condiments. Still nervous to even move. He seems to be much more in rage, not even willing to hold back on piercing us with his sharp knife. Still in a nervous breakdown, nothing but pure anxiety going through my head. I looked around to find an exit so we can all leave and get this guy arrested. I managed to see an air vent, but it's so high up that not even the angered man could reach. I was in a lost of hope, feeling worried. I feel like I'll be the blame for all my friend's deaths. Ricky shouldn't have invited us here.

I shook my head and I sat up slowly wincing in pain. Still injured. As we hear the man's foul language, he's slowly recovering. Meaning we all didn't have much time left. I slowly get up, holding my side in excruciating pain and make my way over to the boxes that are stacked up, kind of near the air vent. Maybe Lewis and Ricky could push me up and I can pull them all up and we can escape from out of here. Sadly they weren't able to assist me as much, from what they heard was the man looking at us with a cold, violent, raging stare. Ricky and Lewis pushed me with all their might. I managed to get in, but sadly they were trapped and unable to go on. As I was about to leave, Lewis said "Forget about us! Just please get out and get man arrested… so he won't harm any more children." I didn't want to go and leave them, but it seems that I have no other choice but to go and call for parents, security, or any kind of adults. As I crawled through the vent, all I heard was slashing, broken ribs being crushed. My face was wet, nothing but tears, I couldn't bear hearing my friend's screams, but what choice did I have left? All but one. As I heard the music getting louder, I was relieved. The only thing that ruined that short moment of relief, was that the air vent broke down on me. I fell and collapsed onto the concrete floor. My leg was in massive amount of pain. I can't even try to move it. I decided to crawl to the main room exit. I was smiling to make it out, until the man barged it with blood around the suit. I wasn't able to move of how frightened I was. There was no way for me to escape now. As the man slowly walked up to me, his right eye closed, possibly burning from the mustard, he grabbed my neck as high as he could. I tried to scream, but I couldn't even talk. The man slowly put the knife on my neck, he then said, "I hope you had fun..." I could feel the cold-bladed metal enter into the side of my throat. I kicked violently in pain as I could feel my throat filling up with nothing but blood causing me to choke on it. As my vision began to fade out I looked at the man with a smile across his face. He slowly pulled out the knife and took his hand off my mouth. I was shaking, trying to cling onto whatever life I had left. The man began to laugh lowly. He picked my body and cradled me while he walked to another part of the room where my friends bodies were. We must've been trapped in the room for a while because the animatronics were back in the room. Then a thought came to my mind. My mother. She was probably worried sick about me and I couldn't reach her. Some tears formed in my eyes as I was stuffed into one of the suits. The one the man used to kill me. He forced me roughly into the suit. Not even caring about my lifeless body dangling. He lifted up my chin and forced me to look at him. My eyes were nearly closed, He put me up close to his face. Talking with a low growl. From what I heard, he said "Look at me dead on kid. You shouldn't have gone near me, you should've ignored your friend, and now you pay the price." As he pushed me down, tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't know what to do, unable to move, holding onto my life for a couple more minutes. NOTHING, but dear agony. I regret ever agreeing to be in this place. There I was, seeing the man stuffing my friends into the other animatronics suits. Their necks sliced up, blood drooling down, eyes are dull and just straight out down for good. I wanted to cry, but going through all the pain I've been through, it doesn't even matter anymore. As I see the man one last time, finally stuffing Ricky inside Foxy. It was just terrible witnessing this. He then came up to me, pushed my body into the suit once more, making sure I was in place, and forcefully put the mask on. The last thing I heard the man said as he ran out the window, he said "There goes my final showcase for the night." Then I entered the world of eternal darkness.

I opened my eyes thinking it was all a dream. I looked around and didn't see my friends. I believe I was in a different room than them. "What had we done to deserve this?" I questioned myself feeling guilt and unhappiness. I wanted to be in my mother's arms and cry to her and tell her what had happened but I couldn't. "Alright. We keep the animatronics on over the night so their gears wouldn't seize up, but don't worry, you'll do fine." voice, from down the hall, said. My ghostly body had left the room to find my friends. "Mommy…" I heard Sadie call out, crying. I walked up to her and embraced her. Our parents probably knew we were missing and were going to be missing for a while. She wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I want my mom." she told me. I wanted to say that it's going to be alright, but how can this even be considered 'alright'. Nearby I looked at the Pirates Cove curtain and heard crying coming from Ricky. "I'll be back." I told Sadie walking over and peeking in the curtain to see him, eyes bloodshot red. "Ric-" I began to say when he exploded at me. "I GOT KILLED ON MY BIRTHDAY! MY MOM DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I'M DEAD!" "DO YOU THINK I'M FINE SEEING MY MOM IN TEARS?!" I flinched slightly then noticed Foxy jolt. "D-DO YOU THINK ANY OF OUR PARENTS WILL FIND US!?" "I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A GOOD DAY, BUT NO!" As Ricky is pacing back and forth, I'm just speechless for what he said. Ricky spoke out to me again, "All I ever wanted was fun. I just wanted to enjoy myself with my best friends, but I guess that man just had to ruin it. I ALWAYS followed adults so I can be the good kid I am, but now I don't trust ANY OF THEM. If I sense someone here, I will run at them with no mercy." I told him that he shouldn't harm any children or he'll act like the man who killed us. Then Ricky continued talking, "Y-You're right. I shouldn't harm other children and have them witness what we've been through" Down the hall I heard the metal door open. "I-Is anyone there?" someone asked. From what I saw, it looked like he was wearing the same security outfit as that man wore, the badge and everything. I turned to Ricky, he seemed to be connected with the Foxy suit. He's looking out through the curtains to get a better view of him. The light near the metal door seems to be blocking the security guards face, but Ricky just saw him as the man who killed us and banged on the door. "LET US IN!" the pirate animatronic screeched. My eyes widened noticing Ricky possessing the animatronic himself due to rage. I turned and saw my friends doing the same thing as him. Possessing the animatronics they were stuffed into. I was frightened for a moment then realized, we our souls weren't at rest, and they would never be at rest. We wanted vengeance for our lives taken from us, me especially. The rooms completely went black, the power had gone out. Foxy was standing at the door. As I stood there and saw what was happening, a dark presence seemed to be wonder around, I hear some slight squeaking, but I was unable to figure out who or what it was. As looked forward, I saw Freddy Fazbear. If I remembered correctly, Lewis was the one who got stuffed in there. I see Bonnie and Chica as well, Kayla and Sadie seemed to have no control of themselves inside their suits. But I wondered that why wasn't I affected by this. Did I not have that much vengeance in my soul itself? I heard a scream come from the room and I rushed down the hall and grabbed Ricky. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed at him looking at the guard and noticing it wasn't him, but a younger man that kinda looked like my older brother slightly, who looked like a high schooler. The security guard was shaking in fear, Ricky however didn't care, and nor did the others. They were out to kill with no remorse just like the man that killed us had done. He corrupted their spirits. Ricky, turned towards me in rage then looked at the guard and reached for him, whenever the animatronic stopped. I looked down the hall and saw some sunlight hitting the floor. The security guard quickly got up and left. Ricky, and my other friends glared at me. "No mercy." they all said in unison walking off and leaving me there. "They weren't my friends anymore…..they had all changed from that moment Ricky possessed Foxy.

Later that evening my ghost body sat on the stage watching the kids playing and having the time of their lives. Looking around I saw my mom, her eyes bloodshot red like she had been crying all night. She talked to the staff and asked if they had saw me or my other friends. One of the guards nodded and brought her to the security room to show her the security footage. I curiously followed.

My mother bawled whenever seeing the footage. "MY BABY!" she cried out, shaking violently in both anguished pain. "We couldn't find their bodies…" the boss told her. She turned towards him in anger. "WHERE HAVE YOU LOOKED!?" she screamed at him. I was surprised seeing my mom behave like this, but I still wish I could wrap my arms around her waist and give her at least one last hug to make her feel better. As I sniff, holding in my tears, I just wished I could have my mom kiss me on the cheek. Too bad I can't since I'm stuck as an apparition. She broke down again. "Why have people been complaining about a foul smell in the place?! It wasn't there yesterday! I-I just want my baby." Out of the corner of my eye I saw the man that killed us, with a smile across his face. "We already called the police ma'am." another employee said. I turned and saw three of the employees seizing the man and trying to hold him down, when he broke free from their grasp running in the direction of Pirates Cove where the security guard from that night was. "Grab him!" an employee yelled. The security guard went to grab him, but was pushed into Foxy. Ricky made the animatronic open its mouth and then bite down, thinking he was biting the murderer. "RICKY!" I yelled seeing the employee drop onto the floor, blood pooling around him. As Ricky's body dropped down, Caleb's mother recognizes him, she slowly walks to him. Shaking in fear, disgusted what the body has been formed after a day. She screamed, screamed and wondered if Caleb and the others suffered the same fate. She quickly looked at the security guards and said, "CHECK THE OTHER ANIMATRONICS NOW! PLEASE!"

Shortly after the police arrived on the scene, the cops enter and breaking apart the bolted suits. As they open up the Golden Freddy suit, Caleb's mother opened her eyes, widened and bothered for what she saw. Heartbroken seeing her own son, halfway decapitated, she walks up to him, on her knees and sobbing as she wrapped her arms around him while screaming, "CALEEEEB!" Crying as loud as she can, she knows there's nothing she can do about it. The cops pulled her away from Caleb's lifeless body as she squirms, in denial that he died. She couldn't bear to see her son like this. She's speechless beyond belief. She's unable to show any other emotion aside depression. As if she's stuck in a loop, trying to continue on and accept that Caleb won't return to her. Her loving son gone as she is stuck knowing that for the rest of her life. She looked at the man and rushed towards him, as he was being stuck in the cop car. "YOU MONSTER!" she screamed trying to grab him, only to be held back by the cops. He looked at her and scoffed. "They lost the game…" he replied before the door had shut. I looked at my mom and reached out to her, but my hand had gone through. I began to cry softly, coming to accept I was dead, and would never be resurrected. Ambulance had arrived on the scene to bring the employee to the hospital right after the cops had left. I turned towards Ricky and glared at him. As I glared at Ricky, he still seems out of it, just staring at that wall and in silence. I guess I also have to state the fact that I lost Ricky. "I-I better go check on Lewis" I walked and turned the corner and saw him on the other end of the hall, staring at me, not sure if in anger or in sadness. Beside him were the girls, looking at the wall like Ricky was. Were they all shunning me? Ricky spoke out and said in a monotone voice, "We all love the leader, the one who brought us to life". So they're praising the man who killed and stuffed them up in suits? I looked around and peeked around and saw a different room, a secluded room, where a music box was playing. The box sprung open on its own and the puppet had came out. I jolted back and looked at it then I remembered. There was a kid standing outside the place yesterday evening, whenever I had a chance to look back, he was gone. The kid was controlling the marionette and looked at me. "I saved your life, friend." he said to me. As I scooted back, it just slowly got closer and closer to me. I was nervous, but I wonder that how can this thing bring us back to 'life' in these costumes. We wanted to rest in peace but instead we got reincarnated in these animatronics suits. W-We never asked for this. All thanks to this creepy thing, we were unable to do anything a-and my friends ended up really quiet, as if they've been hypnotized and forced to follow this thing's commands and will as if we were his puppets. Created, forced to be controlled at his will like being connected and moving as if it has strings around his fingers, knowing and doing every movement we just makes me uncomfortable. As I slowly try to turn my head, the face follows where I stare. "L-Leave me alone." I beg turning away many times possible trying to avoid his gaze, but he continues to stare at me. I just wanted to be alone. I heard the thing speak, "Don't be afraid young one, I am only here to assist you." I refused to listen, all I wanted was to do is live in the afterlife peacefully. I'm now unable to all BECAUSE OF HIM! I should've been alive in the first place if that man never bothered to kill us! The thing spoke once again, "I sense your anger towards the adult. Why not join me and we can change that, together."I shook my head and turned quickly, heading back to the storage closet. I slipped through the door and curled up on the ground, sniffling. I didn't want to be angry anymore. I wanted to go home and be with my mom and older brother and hug them tightly. As I looked up, I saw my friends souls trapped in their animatronics suits. They're just standing there, staring at me as if I was a new person. They wanted me to join them, become a vengeful spirit out to kill. "No no no!" I screamed at them sinking to my knees and crying. Wishing for all of this to just end. I heard them whisper, from whispers to a command in unison, "Join us Caleb, we're here to help you". I just wanted to go on happy, but I'm stuck and miserable. As the marionette comes in closer by the second, I just felt useless to do anything to defend myself. Just stuck in this costume with nowhere else to hide or run. I feel a mix of anger and sadness fill my ghostly body. Ricky was right, we were dead, why should I even try to think everything was going to be ok? My mom was going to cry until her death hit her. Maybe I shouldn't care on what I should or should not do. If my life can't be in peace, then nothing will. I felt myself become one with the animatronic suit, I could feel anger, vengeance, hurt, and despair hitting me. I felt my being itself become powerful, powerful in hate. I let out a loud scream startling my friends and the marionette as me and the suit became one. I now had no control over my own suit, my soul probably as well. We hear the metal doors cranking up and down, noticing that the security was on his night shift once again. My body was slowly inching away from getting close to the door and grabbing him, his name was Jeremy I believe, and taking his life away just as the murder did to me. I knew it wasn't the same guy, but I had no other choice. I am in no control of my body whatsoever. I just don't want to harm an in-in-innocent man, my soul is slowly being corrupted as well. I try to fight it, but it's no use. As soon as the power ran out, Lewis's soul in Freddy's body started to play a jingle. It's the same one I heard whenever my mom puts me to sleep at night. As I slowly move forward, I knew I was going to slip away from this, as the jingle finished, my body slowly went out in front of him in the pitch black room. I knew my mind was gone, and Jeremy will be too, shortly… I heard a whimper come from the room. "Please." I managed to say through pain. "Don't hurt him." I heard the chair shift quickly. "WHO SAID THAT?!" the boy called out, demanding an answer. He could hear me. "Help us…." I said faintly knowing that my soul was slipping into insanity. "Kill him." I said sinisterly. I could only make out what happened next. I heard him scream then it cut to hearing flesh being stuffed into a spare costume and then blood dripping. "I'm sorry….." I whispered. The last thing I remember doing, was just a loud screech ending with a chomp. Loud crunching of metal and bone going on against each other. Blood drooled down the man's jaw, Jeremy's skull gushed out, he then falls into the suit slowly, with only his right eye shaking, body twitching, then quickly gone now to the eternal world and welcoming him to ours. Even though our bodies were found, our souls weren't pleased. We were stuck here for all eternity, even if the building was to be torn down and replaced, we would still haunt it. I looked at Jeremy then at the marionette. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." I heard the marionette say in a sinister tone as it put the mask on Jeremy's face, or at least what was left of it. Welcome indeed…

The end for now


End file.
